Can You Just Snog Her, Already?
by Mrs. Hiddleston
Summary: When two people are so incredibly alike, can it be a good thing, or not so much? Two stubborn, hot-headed, prideful people collide, and their lives will never be the same. This is the story of a Weasley and a Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

The ceiling of the Great Hall was starry and bright as the students sat chatting contently with their classmates. Albus was sitting between Lily and Roxanne, who were arguing about who was more handsome, Antony Wood or Jeremy Thomas.

"Wood has that adorable nose!" Lily argued heatedly. Roxanne frowned.

"What is a nose in comparison to Jeremy's spectacular brown eyes." She sighed. "They're like chocolate." All her frustration at Lily seemed to dissolve as she squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Wouldn't it be spectacular if one of them asked _us _to the ball?"

At this Rose gave a derisive little snort, immerging from behind her book. "You heard McGonagal. It's seventh years only, and the only way to get in is if we're asked by an older student, and _that's _not going to happen." She rolled her eyes, disappearing behind her book again as she continued, her voice slightly muffled. "Besides, I don't see why you two are arguing about this. Ball's are no fun."

Lily was about to respond angrily when a tall figure appeared behind Rose. Annoyed at whoever was blocking her light, she turned around, scowling. The scowl dropped off her face, however, when she realized that it was the said boy himself, Jeremy Thomas. "Hi," he said softly, smiling his easy smile.

Rose cursed mentally as she felt her face heating up. "H-hello."

"I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the Graduation Ball," he said, his voice like honey. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Her?" Lily and Roxanne shrieked, outraged. Jeremy chuckled deeply, eyeing the three girls with amusement.

"Yes, you, Rose. I think you're incredibly beautiful and I've never met a girl with more spunk."

Rose was ashamed to find herself giggling. "Yes, I'd love to be your date." She told him, nodding. His face split into a grin.

"Thank you, Rose," he lifted her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles, then turned and walked back down the table to sit with his seventh year friends. Lily and Roxanne turned to stare bewildered at her.

"What was that?" Roxanne said loudly, looking flustered. "He...he just...and you...ugh!" She let out a scream of frustration and stomped out of the Great Hall, earning several confused stares. Lily looked back at Rose and shrugged. "Oh well, long as Antony's still free."

"You do realize that he's three years older than you, don't you, Lils?" Rose said skeptically. Before Lily could answer, Scorpius Malfoy dropped into Roxanne's vacated seat, eating a green apple.

"What is it with Malfoy's and green apples?" Rose asked him, raising her eyebrows. He disregarded this.

"What was that Thomas bloke talking to you about?" he asked suspiciously.

Rose blushed and Lily giggled. "He's asked her to the _ball_."

Scorpius looked at Lily, and then back at Rose frantically. "Well, what did she say?"

"No, of course," Albus said, scoffing. "Rose is way too good for that guy." The look on her face surprised him. "Wait, you did say no, didn't you?" She shook her head numbly, pushing her food around on her plate. Albus gasped dramatically. "You said yes?"

"She said yes?" Scorpius exclaimed with equal fury. The two boys glared heavily at her, and she felt a twinge of annoyance.

"What's it to you?" she spat, glaring down both of them. "I don't need your overprotective crap now, boys." They fell into a furious silence, their eyes narrowed in her direction. She ignored them as Lily spoke to her.

"I though you said that Ball's are no fun." She glared at the two boys, disgusted, as they sniggered pervertedly.

"Well, I thought so, but...but...Jeremy _is _disarmingly handsome," she snapped defensively. Scorpius groaned, and she looked at him.

"He's a git, and a player. You're way too good for him," he agreed with Albus. Rose's eyes narrowed into slits, and she stood up, face bright red.

"I don't think that's for you to judge, Malfoy," she hissed, and then she stormed out of the Great Hall, her long red hair dancing behind her. Scorpius jumped up and followed her quickly. She glanced at him as he fell into step with her.

"He's too old for you," Scorpius told her matter-of-factly. She laughed derisively.

"That's your argument? You disgust me. He's a seventh year. I'm a sixth year. We're only seven months apart! Dominiqe once dated a guy that was _four years older than her_. Besides, its not as if we're getting married." Scorpius flinched visibly at the word 'married.' But then his face contorted with anger again.

"He's the most sought-after guy in Hogwarts. Did you ever consider that maybe the only reason he asked is because you're the only girl in sixth year that he hasn't shagged?"

Rose's mouth dropped open. "Of course, because why would a guy ever actually like me for me? I"m not pretty enough, am I, Scorps?"

"That's not what I meant, Rosie," he said harshly, throwing her a dirty look.

"Don't call me Rosie," she ordered rather unreasonably. It was his turn to laugh, now.

"Don't call me Scorps."

She sighed heavily. "Why does this bother you so much, Scorpius? Are you...jealous?" He grunted indignantly, and she sighed. "Look, let's just...forget this, okay? I know you don't like him, but you have to trust me, and to know that I won't let myself get hurt."

Scorpius looked down at her face, which was set into a pout. He groaned. "Yeah...okay."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him tentatively. "Okay. Good night, Scorpius."

He nodded. And it wasn't until she was around that corner that he said in an inaudible whisper, "Good night, Rosie."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here's the first chapter of my first Rose and Scorpius fic. I love them so much, I can't help it! They're so incredibly oblivious to each other. I'm not sure how many chappies I'm gonna have, but obviously, this is the first. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Lily, Roxanne or McGonagal. I _do _own Jeremy Thomas and Antony Wood, although the last names belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling-She's my bff**

**Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days, the air was full of anxiety and excitement. The ball was in four days, and girls were already squealing about dresses and hair and such. Rose found it all very amusing, and spent most of her time in the library, though the workload had lightened considerably. On the second day, the second-to-last day before the ball, Lily found her curled up in a corner, a book in hand.

"I can't believe you, spending all this time studying! It's ridiculous!" Rose rolled her eyes at the younger girl. The young, albeit beautiful redhead, had managed to get a date with Travis Longbottom, Neville and Hannah's son. He wasn't exactly the most handsome boy, but Lily figured it was better than not going at all. Roxanne was going with Eric Finnigan.

"I'm busy. I don't want to fall behind on my schoolwork."

"You haven't even shown me your dress yet!" Lily complained. Rose shrugged.

"Don' have one."

Lily's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates. "WHAT?"

"I did't get a dress. I was thinking I'd just wear that summer one I got last year-"

"C'mon!" Lily pulled her up by the hand and sprinted down the Grand Staircase, Rose shouting for her to stop. They reached the passage to Hogsmead and Lily dragged her down the corridor silently. They immerged in Honeydukes cellar and they silently snuck out, moving towards a dress shop that sat towards the end of Hogsmead.

"Lily, I don't want to-"

"I think an olive green would suit you, or maybe spice brown-"

"Lily, I really don't want to-"

"And definitely sleeveless, you've got amazing shoulders..." Ignoring Rose's protests, she dragged her into the shop. The dressmaker glanced at the girls and smiled kindly.

"Hello, Lily."

Lily smiled rather frantically. "Hello, Mrs Pirkys. We have a big problem. We have a ball in _two days_, and my cousin here doesn't have a dress." Mrs Pirkyns yelped, hurrying foreward and taking Rose's hand, pulling her to the back of the shop. Lily followed, grinning.

Rose moaned as Mrs Pirkyns pulled out the fifth dress, yanked it over her head, and then made a disparging noise and pulled it off again.

"This is hopeless," she told the both of them, but stopped short when she saw the next dress Mrs Pirkyns had. It was a sleeveless dress the color of wheat. She slipped it over her head gently, silently examining it. There were five gold bands that hugged the material to her figure, and two gold bands that came down from her straps across the chest. The dress gathered at her waist with a gold bow, and came down in the front to a couple inches above her knee, and in the back about half way down her calves.

"That looks amazing, Rosie," Lily said breathlessly, her hands clasped together. "You _have _to get that one!" Rose sighed, trying very hard to look impassive, but couldn't help but admire the dress in the mirror.

"Fine." Lily squealed, clapping her hands together.

* * *

The day before the ball, the classrooms were havoc. Nobody really seemed to want to learn, especially in the older grades. The only teacher that seemed to be able to keep order was Professor Cursus, who could make you become permanently mute just by glancing at you.

Professor Slughorn, however, was not so lucky. He tried several time to explain the potion they were studying to the class, but everyone was restless. Rose, who was sitting by Damien Corner and chatting amiably with them, couldn't even find it in herself to pay attention. She did not notice Scorpius, who was sitting a few rows behind them, throwing them furtive glances. Having had enough of their flirting, Scorpius stuck his hand in his cauldron and pulled out some of the goop, which they were supposed to change into a liquid, and raised it.

"Oi, Weaslette!" Rose turned, slightly annoyed, only to have a handful of goop splatter into her face. The rest of the class erupted into laughter-even Damien was chuckling- and their eyes flicked nervously between the legendary frenemies.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" She roared furiously, pulling out her wand. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" She sent a spectacular bat-bogey hex in his direction, but he just laughed, ducking behind desks, running around the classroom. Rose sent hex after hex at him while Slughorn tried unsuccessfully to calm them both down. Finally, he groaned helplessly and left the classroom with huffy breaths, leaving Rose free to hex Scorpius into oblivion. When one of her curses finally hit- Avis-Scorpius sprinted out of the classroom-still laughing, mind you-with a flock of demented birds chasing after him.

"What're you looking at?" She snarled at the rest of the class, who were staring at her with wide eyes. She plopped down next to Damien, who was still chuckling, and attempted to get the goop out of her hair.

"You guys are so perfect for each other," he told her, and she froze, staring at him in bewilderment.

"What're you talking about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. The whole school thinks so. You guys are absolutely destined to be together."

Rose scowled, deciding that Damien was a git. "No, we aren't," she said forcefully.

He shrugged again, but there was a knowing glint in his eyes. "Think what you must."

* * *

That night at dinner, Rose was ranting furiously about how much she hated Scorpius Malfoy to her family. Lily and Roxanne were grinning by the end, but Albus was just rolling his eyes. "You guys are so crazy about each other."

Deciding to ignore this, Rose looked up just in time to see Scorpius stride into the Great Hall, smirking triumphantly. His eyes locked with hers, and his smirk broadened as he winked. She was about to stand and confront him when she saw another figure enter the Great Hall.

"Look guys, its Maddie!" she said excitedly. The others glanced up and grinned. Rose leapt out of her seat and hurried to the girl, who embraced her in a tight hug.

"How you doing, little cuz?" she asked, ruffling her hair. Rose grinned toothily at her. Maddison was Uncle Harry's Godfather's granddaughter. She was also half-Weasley, being Nikkyra and Fred's 'lovechild'. Nikkyra had become pregnant with her just a month before Fred died. They had been engaged. Maddison was one of the family now, like Teddy, even though her father was long gone.

"I'm good. What're you doing here?"

Maddison threw her head back and laughed. She had a beautiful, lilting laugh. "I came to chaperone your ball."

"Really?" Rose squealed excitedly. She nodded. They both walked back over to the Gryffindor table and Maddison sunk down beside her. The Weasley-Potter clan greeted her enthusiastically. She was the oldest child of the whole family, and _everyone _got along with her.

Rose felt her face redden immensley when Jeremy came to sit by her, flirting shamelessly. Maddison just sat there, smirking, but Rose could see the look in her eyes that said 'We'll talk about this, later.'

Rose and Jeremy were involved in a round of playful banter when Scorpius came to sit across from her. She glared up at him, the grin fading from her face instantaneously. "What do _you _want?"

"Want some pie?" he asked, smiling in a falsley sweet way. Before she could answer, the apple-tart pie that he was offering exploded in her face.

_Exploded in her **face**_. Several people looked around to see what had made the noise, and then laughed when they saw Rose. McGonagal's lips were drawn in a thin line. The redhead rose to her feet, wiping whip cream out of her eyes. "Two times in one day, you git!" she shouted, making everyone look round. "I hate you so much, you can never just leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of you always playing pranks on me and you never just let me be! Whenever I'm having a conversation you just have to go and throw something in my face! I'm so _sick _of you!" She ran through the tall doors, leaving a striken Scorpius looking after her. The Great Hall was silent for a few minutes, before they slowly shook themselves out of their tramautized state and got back to their conversations. Maddison rose slowly and started toward the doors, before turning back to Scorpius, raising her eyebrows.

"Follow me," she told him, and there was something in her voice that told him not to disobey. He followed her out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They found Rose sitting on the couch, staring into the fire, her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. Maddison sighed and moved toward the couch, pulling Rose to her feet and dragging her towards Scorpius. They stood face to face, but neither looked the other in the eye; Rose's eyes were on Maddison and Scorpius was staring at the floor, a crease between his eyebrows.

Maddison took a deep breath, and then looked at both of them in frustration. "Listen, I've known you both for a while. Rosie, I was eight when you were born, and I thought you were the cutest thing in the world. Scorpius, you came home with Albus the first summer after your first year. You two were as thick as thieves, and, despite the fact that you two teased her so much, you adored Rosie. You three were like Golden Trio all over again.

"Over the years, I noticed that Scorpius, no matter how many pranks he played on you...well, he adored _you_, Rose. Even though he teased you to the brink of insanity, he defended you against anyone. Someone said something as much as that you have to many freckles or something like that, he'd hex them to smithereens." She smiled sadly, looking at Rose earnestly. "He fancies you, Rosie. It's why he's always around you, even when you think he's not. Whenever you're talking to another guy, did you notice how he always chooses then to play a prank, or how he'll shout across the classroom just to say 'hi.' He gets jealous, and he wants you to pay attention to _him_."

Scorpius was spluttering indigantly by now, staring at Maddison with a newfound anger. She ignored his glares and continued.

"And Rosie cares about you, despite the fact that she says she can't stand your exsistence. You mean more to her than anything else in the world. You're all she talks about on vacation, and it drives Uncle Ron, Hugo, and Al crazy, although Aunt 'Mione thinks it 'cute.' When she sees you with other girls, or sees them flirting with you, twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes, it makes her furious." She turned to wink at Rose, who looked horrified. "She thinks you are the most attractive man in the world. Face it guys, you're totally compatible."

With that, she turned on her heel and left, leaving nothing but a flash of red hair. Rose and Scorpius stared at each other.

"She's crazy," Rose said finally.

Scorpius nodded quickly. "Definitely, lets forget this even happened." She nodded and they turned away from each other to their respective dormitories.

* * *

**A/N: I love Maddie, she's so freakin awesome. I own her. I don't own anybody else, but I own Maddison, she's my biatch. So yup, seccooond chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own these other peeps, just my biatch Maddie. Yup. I already said that. Review Pleassssssssseeeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

The evening of the ball caused havoc in the dormitories. Maddison had come up to help Rose get ready, since she was one of the only girls in her year to be asked.

It was ten minutes until the ball started and Maddison was fussing over a very annoyed Rose's makeup. Rose had slipped into her high heels, which matched her dress, and she now stood only about two inches under Maddison, instead of the normal five.

When the older girl was finally done with her makeup, she turned to look in the mirror, and was startled. The girl looked nothing like her. Rose had always been naturally beautiful, but now she practically looked like a veela.

Her dress hugged her body tightly, accenting her perfect curves and showing off her legs. Maddison had straightened her frizzy hair so that it hung straight down her back, falling easily across her shoulders.

"Ooh, you look amazing!" Lily squeaked, appearing at the dormitory door. She and Rose linked arms and they started down to the Common Room. Jeremy was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. When he saw her, his face split into his trademark grin. She smiled back softly, blushing. She looked past him and found herself trying to locate Scorpius. She finally saw him standing by the portrait, chatting half-heartedly with Albus, a blonde, clingy witch hanging off his arm. His eyes met hers and he stared at her in awe. Rose felt a sick sort of triumphance spread through her.

She and Jeremy made their way down to the Great Hall, him flirting with her, and her returning the jibe unenthusiastically. All the while, she was keeping an eye out looking for a head of blonde hair, or a flash of beautiful, grey eyes.

_What's wrong with me_? She thought, trying very hard to focus on Jeremy. But Maddison's words kept ringing in her head.

_Face it guys, you're totally compatible. _They were, weren't they? They both had extreme tempers, and were much to prideful to admit when they were wrong. Being stubborn didn't help either. Scorpius' arrogance matched Rose's confidence of her own knowledge. Maddison was right.

But did she have feelings for him? Were they really 'destined to be together'? What-

"Rose?" She looked up at Jeremy to find him waving a large hand in front of her face. "I asked if you wanted to dance."

She nodded numbly and permitted him to pull her out onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist, almost a little _too _low, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was gazing down at her, his eyes dark. She looked back up at him meekly. Glancing around on the dance floor, she realized that Scorpius and the blonde bimbo were dancing just a few yards away.

Their eyes met again, and it was an instant of pure electricity. Rose shivered, looking away from him and trying to get her mind off his stormy, unreadable eyes.

"Let's go outside for a moment," Jeremy said, and, without waiting for her consent, he pulled her towards the door. She glanced back at Scorpius, to find him gazing steadily at her, his eyes concerned. Sighing, she turned and followed Jeremy outside, sitting down on the fountain beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments and then,

"You're so beautiful, Rose," he told her, his eyes probing hers. Her face heated up, and she lifted her hands to cover her cheeks. "Don't," he said quickly, taking her wrists. "It's cute." And then, without warning, he pulled her towards him, his lips smashing against hers. She tangled her fingers into his hair, trying to imagine that it was sleek and blonde instead of curly and dark.

She was suddenly aware that Jeremy's hands, which had been on her back, were now inching towards the zipper of her dress, she pulled back quickly. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. He smirked down at her.

"It'll only be one night," he told her. "Then we can forget about each other." He brought his lips forcefully down on hers again, his fingers closing around her zipper, so she did the only thing she could think of, what her brothers, father, and uncles had taught her the first time they realized she was beautiful.

She punched him.

It was no playful punch either. Her fist connected with his nose and there was a brutal cracking sound; whether from his face or her hand she did not know. All she knew was that she was running. She hurried past the Great Hall and darted into a dark alcove. Breathing heavily, she slumped against the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, determined not to cry.

"You look bad." Rose jumped, her eyes popping open. There was Scorpius, leaning against the wall, his face half hidden in the shadows, arms crossed against his chest.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up, crossing the room and standing in front of him, their eyes locked. "You were right."

"I know."

She hesitated. "Are you mad at me?"

He paused, too, thinking. "I'm mad that you didn't listen to me, because Maddison was right. Just because we fight doesn't mean we aren't best friends. I'm upset that you didn't trust me enought to believe me. " He paused, moving closer to them so that they were inches apart. "I do, however, feel incredibly sorry for you, because, though he is a git, you are a girl, and I would've expected nothing less than for you to fall for his charms. I suppose I can't blame you for not trusting me, either, because half the time I've been a jealous git." He moved impossibly closer to her, lifting of his hands and tracing it across her jaw, twisting her hair around his fingers. "I've been thinking a lot about what Maddison said."

Rose's breath hitched and she lifted a hand, running it down his toned chest.. "You too?"

He grinned and lifted his other arm, wrapping it possesively around her waist. "Yeah. I think she was right."

"D'you?"

"Yeah," his breath washed over her face, lips millimeters from her own. "And I think I need to do something about my so called 'adoration' of you."

"Then why don't you, Mister Malfoy?"

"I must punish you," he breathed. "No one makes a Malfoy fall in love and gets away with it."

"Do your worst," Rose told him huskily. Growling, Scorpius crushed his lips against hers. This kiss was different then the last. Rose poured out everything she had; her love that she had locked away for six years. The lust from every time that he had taken his shirt off after Quidditch. The passion that had erupted inside of her everytime they argued. And, of course, the brutal, prideful stubborness that made her absolutely refuse to let him get the upperhand. He pushed her into the wall, his smirk evident even against her lips.

"Ahem!" They jumped apart as a rather annoyed McGonagal cleared her throat, looking disapprovingly between the two of them. "If you two don't mind, I would like you to please come back into the Great Hall, and stop defiling each other in the corridors." Rose blushed, but Scorpius just smirked, his grey eyes sparkling.

McGonagal turned away, and it was just before she was out of hearing range that hey heard her mutter something that nearly knocked both of them off their feet.

"Finally."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Scorpy and Rosie finally snoggy! I'm pleased with this chapter. I hate Jeremy, I really do. I'm very sorry to say that I stole the name from one of my upperclassman, but I feel really bad cuz he was nothing like Jeremy Thomas, he's a very nice boy, so I'm gonna apologize to him. Anyway, review Please**


End file.
